Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat
Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat is an American hand-drawn animated action-adventure comedy series produced by Cartoon Network Studios. It was premiered on November 13, 2008 through July 17, 2014. The show is created by Chris Reccardi, Lynne Naylor, and Julian Reilly (with the latter before becoming Sony animator after working on Paramount Cartoons (revival modern version)). Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat is inspired by Nickelodeon's animated short film, The Modifyers (which Reccardi and Naylor have created/worked before), as well as Hanna-Barbera's Secret Squirrel and Cosgrove Hall's Danger Mouse ''because it is a parody of the spy fiction genre. Plot In the fictional city called Secret Oaks where anthropomorphic animals live. There was a 17-years-old pink fox with long hair named Agent Foxy and her smart shape-shifting feline best friend/sidekick, Pounce. They serve as secret agents, being also known as The Ultimate Solvers. Foxy and Pounce are working together around the clock to battle against Peppy Lion the evil mountain lion, Jaguar and other villains: Dollar Rhino, Dr. Hiss the Snake, Giant Gorilla, Salt & Pepper, Killon, Dr. Bear and Sweettooth Wolf. Her boss is a coyote named Major Mooch, who can tell the duo to save the day. Characters Main Characters Primary *'Agent Foxy '- Agent Foxy is a 17-years-old pink fox. She has long pink hair with orange and dark pink/purple stripes on top. Foxy is wearing a black headband, white lab coat with three black buttons on it and a belt with a buckle. She is also wearing black pants and long white boots. Using a special holographic ring to communicate her boss, Major Mooch and disguise her appearance. Foxy is a simple-minded laughable one of the duo. She is trying to think well while helping her sidekick, Pounce. Foxy is inspired by Agent Xero because of her design and similarities. She is voiced by Deedee Magno-Hall. *'Pounce the Cat '- Pounce is an intelligent shape-shifting tabby cat. He is Agent Foxy's best friend. Pounce has yellow fur with orange stripes. He also has white furry cheeks, white patch on his torso, white tail end on his tail and white paws. Pounce is a smart one of the duo. He is smarter than Foxy because he's helping her and describing things. Pounce is inspired by Mole, but he's a cat. He is voiced by Eric Bauza. Secondary *'Major Mooch '- Major Mooch is a coyote. He is Agent Foxy and Pounce's boss. Mooch is wearing a collar with a bow tie. He is also wearing black vest and gray jeans. Mooch speaks smooth Italian accent. He is inspired by Katz because of his similarities. Mooch can communicate the duo from Foxy's ring. He is voiced by Doug Preis. *'Collie Dogheart '- Collie Dogheart is an aqua blue border collie. She has aqua blue hair with purple shades. Collie is one of the personalities Foxy disguises as. She is wearing black dress with blue buttons, black fingerless gloves, light purple pants and short black boots. Collie is trying to sneak in stores before she turns herself into Foxy. She reveals a real herself after being tricked by Foxy in the episode ''The Real Collie Dogheart. Collie is inspired by Lacey Shadows because of her design and similarities. She is voiced by Deedee Magno-Hall. Supporting *'Kyle Woodpecker '- Kyle Woodpecker is an inventor and engineer who makes gadgets. He is Foxy and Pounce's helper. Kyle can fix the duo's cruiser called Rocket Car and taking care of their lives. He is voiced by Dana Snyder. *'Chef Rover '- Chef Rover is a labrador retriever who works at the restaurant. His restaurant is called Rover's Diner. He loves cooking and feeding the Ultimate Solvers some food. Rover speaks French accent. He is voiced by Phil LaMarr. *'Gabby Parrot '- Gabby is a parrot who works at Master HQ. He is Foxy and Pounce's teacher. Gabby tries to help the duo while testing their mission. He is voiced by S. Scott Bullock. *'Nurse Hen '- Nurse Hen is a chicken who works at Master HQ Hospital. She loves healing the Ultimate Solvers' health. Nurse Hen is becoming Kyle Woodpecker's love interest. She is voiced by Tara Strong. Villains Primary *'Peppy Lion '- Peppy Lion is an evil mountain lion. He is Agent Foxy and Pounce's enemy. Peppy is wearing a vampire cape and king's coat. He can take treasures with his henchman, Jaguar. Peppy is inspired by Baron Vain because of his similarities. He is voiced by Dwight Schultz. *'Jaguar '- Jaguar is a sneaky leopard. He is Peppy's henchman. Jaguar is wearing a black helmet and a gray jacket. He loves stealing treasures with his boss. Foxy and Pounce are trying to chase Jaguar after stealing treasures. His tail can reach very long to look at the duo. Jaguar is inspired by Rat, but he's a jaguar. He is voiced by Eric Bauza. Secondary *'Dollar Rhino '- Dollar Rhino is a rich rhino. He is wearing a lime green tuxedo with dollar signs in it and a tie. Dollar is one of Foxy and Pounce's most recurring enemies. He loves to collect coins and gold as his money. Dollar made a first appearance on Gold Catchers. He is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. *'Dr. Hiss '- Dr. Hiss is a mad scientist snake who speaks Southern-British accent. He is wearing a top hat and a monocle. Dr. Hiss is one of Foxy and Pounce's most recurring enemies. He realises Foxy doesn't like snakes. Dr. Hiss made a first appearance on Snake Trap. He is voiced by Eric Bauza. *'Giant Gorilla '- Giant is a large grey gorilla. He is wearing a beanie, a pair of brown pants and a vest. Giant likes foxes especially Foxy. Pounce is trying to protect his friend from the gorilla. Giant made a first appearance on Downtown Duo. He is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. *'Salt and Pepper' - Salt and Pepper are two sneeky mice. They are wearing a pair of salt and pepper pots. Salt is a male mouse and Pepper is a female mouse. They love to steal delicious food. Salt and Pepper doesn't like The Ultimate Solvers because they are too big and brave. They are always getting chased and defeated by Foxy and Pounce. Salt and Pepper made a first appearance on Happy Go Mousey. They are voiced by Dwight Schultz (Salt) and Tara Strong (Pepper). *'Killon '''- Killon is a criminal mastermind pigeon. He loves stealing birds as his favorite treasure. Killon is always defeated by Foxy and Pounce. He is based off Plankton from ''SpongeBob SquarePants. Killon made a first appearance on The Fox, the Cat and the Pigeon. He is voiced by Steve Little. *'Sweettooth Wolf' - Sweettooth Wolf is a grey wolf. He is wearing a white bandana and dark blue pants. Sweettooth loves to steal candy as his favorite food. He also loves to eat candy every single time. But, Foxy and Pounce will stop Sweettooth's candy. He thinks candy is good for the duo's digestion. Sweettooth made a first appearance on Candy Wolf. He is voiced by Dana Snyder. *'Dr. Bear '- Dr. Bear is a grizzly bear. He is wearing a night cap, a pair of pajamas and a watch. Dr. Bear can make bad dreams for Foxy and Pounce's minds. He doesn't like good dreams from the duo before defeating him. Dr. Bear made a first appearance on Bearable Nightmares. He is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Other characters *'Rat' - He was an insane, maniacal rat. He only appeared in the premiere episode, stealing the All-Seeing Eye. He is Peppy Lion and Jaguar's co-helper. He doesn't like foxes and cats, especially Foxy and Pounce. He was actually a character from the original short who served as the inspiration for Jaguar. He was voiced by Jeff Bennett. Production Development After Chris Reccardi and Lynne Naylor learned Nickelodeon rejected The Modifyers as a full series, they are asked to going to the meeting at Cartoon Network Studios. When Julian Reilly comes in, Reccardi and Naylor are so happy to meeting him. He got some good news for them and said, "I'm going to make a new cartoon with both of you." Reccardi asked, "What is it?" "The studio is going to make a new cartoon after your animated short film, The Modifyers." replied Reilly. Naylor said, "Okay, you can make a new show for Cartoon Network with us". Reilly has an idea to make a new cartoon with anthropomorphic animals as non-human cast. One week later, Reilly is drawing cartoon foxes and cats at the studio. He also draws other cartoon animals (both regular and anthropomorphic). The next day, Reilly shows Reccardi and Naylor his drawings of a fox, a cat, a coyote, a border collie, a mountain lion and a jaguar. They said, "Your characters look like our short's characters, but they are perfect for our new show for Cartoon Network!" Reilly was influenced by Hanna-Barbera's Secret Squirrel, Tex Avery cartoons, Lewis Trondheim's Kaput and Zosky, Chuck Jones cartoons and Cosgrove Hall's Danger Mouse ''for making the new show. Later, Reilly is drawing a pink fox with long hair (taking inspiration from Agent Xero) and a yellow tabby cat with orange stripes. Reccardi and Naylor are drawing some backgrounds with using pencils and paint. He gives two names for the fox "Agent Foxy" and the cat "Pounce". And the co-creators are giving a name of a city "Secret Oaks". The trio have a good idea to make a title ''Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat. Writing Julian Reilly, Chris Reccardi and Lynne Naylor finished their drawing project to show the staff of Cartoon Network Studios. Reilly says, "Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat is now complete. All of you want to make more art and animation." During their conversation, Reccardi says, "After we pick up The Modifyers to Cartoon Network, Julian can talk about Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat today." Naylor replied, "Yes, we can talk to the writers first. Then, he will show his concept art of our new show." They are discussing with Cartoon Network's writers and storyboard artists: Mike Roth, Benton Connor, Kent Osborne, Jake Armstrong, J.G. Quintel, Toby Jones, Pendleton Ward and Calvin Wong. The animators will make storyboards, scripts and episodes of Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat. Voices After few months of Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat announcement, Julian Reilly, Chris Reccardi and Lynne Naylor meeting a Filipino-American actress/singer Deedee Magno-Hall as the newcomer and veteran voice actor Eric Bauza. He shows the picture of Agent Foxy to Magno and she signs an autograph on it. After that, Reilly shows the picture of Pounce to Bauza and he signs an autograph on it. Reccardi and Naylor brought several voice actors: Doug Preis, Dwight Schultz, Dana Snyder, Tara Strong, Steve Little and Kevin Michael Richardson. Animation The additional animation of Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat is made by Saerom Animation. Also, the show's animation used by hand-drawn animation program, Pencil 2D. Music The music of Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat is composed by Chris Reccardi and Drew Neumann. The theme song of the show with using Agent Xero's Introduction and ending credits from The Modifyers which is also composed by Reccardi. Episodes List of episodes Voice cast *Deedee Magno-Hall - Agent Foxy / Collie Dogheart *Eric Bauza - Pounce the Cat / Jaguar / Dr. Hiss *Doug Preis - Major Mooch *Dana Snyder - Kyle Woodpecker / Sweettooth Wolf *Phil LaMarr - Chef Rover *S. Scott Bullock - Gabby Parrot *Tara Strong - Nurse Hen / Pepper / Additional Voices *Dwight Schultz - Peppy Lion / Salt *Kevin Michael Richardson - Dollar Rhino / Giant Gorilla / Dr. Bear *Steve Little - Killon *Jeff Bennett - Rat / Additional Voices Broadcast history *United States and Canada - November 13, 2008 (premiere date) - July 17, 2014 (finale date) for Cartoon Network; July 18, 2014-present (rerun date) for Cartoon Network; March 26, 2012-present (rerun date) for Boomerang and January 18, 2019-present (rerun date) for WB Kids. Gallery Concept art Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat Logo.png|The show's logo. Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat Prototype Logo.png|Prototype version of the show's logo. It is appears on Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat trailers. Foxes and Cats.png|There are two cartoon foxes and two cartoon cats. Anthro Foxes and Cats.png|There are two anthropomorphic foxes and two anthropomorphic cats. Coyote, Border Collie, Mountain Lion and Jaguar.png|There are four other animals: a coyote, a border collie, a mountain lion and a jaguar. Anthro Coyote, Border Collie, Mountain Lion and Jaguar.png|An anthropomorphic versions of a coyote, a border collie, a mountain lion and a jaguar. Fox and Border Collie.png|A female fox and a female border collie. This before their names are revealed "Agent Foxy" and "Collie Dogheart". Fox, Cat, Coyote, Border Collie, Mountain Lion and Jaguar.png|There are six main characters: a fox (later known as Agent Foxy), a cat (later known as Pounce), a coyote (later known as Major Mooch), a border collie (later known as Collie Dogheart), a mountain lion (later known as Peppy Lion) and a jaguar (later known as Jaguar). Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat Concept.png|A concept art of Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat which is designed by Julian Reilly. AF&PTC Concept 2.png|Foxy and Pounce doing a pose. It features Foxy's special holographic ring. Agent Foxy in Chris Reccardi Design.png|A concept art of Agent Foxy doing a cute pose. Designed by Chris Reccardi and Lynne Naylor which is after Julian Reilly's. Pounce the Cat in Chris Reccardi Design.png|A concept art of Pounce the Cat. Designed by Chris Reccardi and Lynne Naylor which is after Julian Reilly's. Official artwork Agent Foxy.jpg|Agent Foxy Agent Foxy.png|Agent Foxy Doing a Pose Pounce the Cat.png|Pounce the Cat Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat.jpg|Foxy and Pounce Foxy and Pounce.png|A promotional artwork of Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat. Foxy and Pounce Starting Pose.jpg|Foxy and Pounce doing a starting pose. Major Mooch.png|Major Mooch Collie Dogheart.png|Collie Dogheart Kyle Woodpecker.png|Kyle Woodpecker Chef Rover.png|Chef Rover Gabby Parrot.png|Gabby Parrot Nurse Hen.png|Nurse Hen Peppy Lion.png|Peppy Lion Jaguar.png|Jaguar Peppy Lion and Jaguar.png|Peppy and Jaguar Dollar Rhino.png|Dollar Rhino Dr. Hiss.png|Dr. Hiss Giant Gorilla.png|Giant Gorilla Salt and Pepper.png|Salt and Pepper Killon.png|Killon Sweettooth Wolf.png|Sweettooth Wolf Dr. Bear.png|Dr. Bear Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat Wallpaper.png|Official Wallpaper of Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat. Used for Cartoon Network website. Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat Poster.png|Another official wallpaper of Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat. Used for later Cartoon Network website. Opening Credits and Ending Credits AF&PTC Opening Sequence.jpg|Foxy and Pounce appearing on the opening sequence. AF&PTC Ending Credits.jpg|Foxy and Pounce doing a pose in a pink background in the ending credits. AF&PTC Color Running.png|Foxy and Pounce are running at the beginning of its opening sequence. Agent Foxy Pose.png|Foxy is crossing her arms with her name on the right. Pounce the Cat Pose.png|Pounce is crossing his arms with his name on the right. Foxy Shaking Hands with Pounce.png|Foxy shaking Pounce's hand. Foxy and Pounce Getting in Rocket Car.png|Foxy and Pounce are getting in their cruiser, Rocket Car. Foxy and Pounce Riding in Rocket Car.png|Foxy and Pounce are riding in Rocket Car. Foxy and Pounce Riding Rocket Car in Town.png|Foxy and Pounce are riding on Rocket Car in Secret Oaks. Screenshots Foxy and Pounce at Master HQ.jpg|Agent Foxy (left) and Pounce the Cat (right) at Master HQ. This is from the episode The Ultimate Solvers Save the Day. Trivia *''Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat contains 11-minutes on each episode. But, the first episode is in 22-minutes. *''The Modifyers, who serves as a basis to the show, was reworked by Reccardi, Naylor and Reilly for a 22-minutes premiere episode for Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat. *Cartoon Network made new trailers of Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat. The teaser trailer was released on March 11, 2008, the first trailer was released on July 24, 2008 during San Diego Comic Con 2008 and the second trailer was released on September 5, 2008. *Few episodes of Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat ''contains crossovers from other Cartoon Network shows: ''Chowder Meets The Ultimate Solvers ''(collaboration with ''Chowder), Seasick Spies ''(collaboration with ''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack), Agents and Adventurers ''(collaboration with ''Adventure Time) and Just a Regular Mission ''(collaboration with ''Regular Show). *Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat are playable chyaracters in the video game WB Kids All-Stars to the Rescue: DC Invasion. While Eric Bauza reprise his role as Pounce the Cat, Agent Foxy is voiced here by Grey DeLisle-Griffin. Home Media Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Cartoons Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Animated Series Category:American children's comedy series Category:Comedy shows Category:Action/Adventure Category:American action comedy shows Category:American adventure shows Category:Espionage Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Fantasy shows Category:Science fiction Category:Adventure